Blue's Clues
Blue's Clues is an annoying children's TV series on Nick Jr. It is about a dog named Blue the Dog and a young man named Steve (sometimes Joe). It premiered on Nick Jr on September 8, 1996 and ended on August 6, 2006. However, Children's TV Network has been airing reruns of the show since 2011. It was created in collaboration with Drew Pickles from Rugrats as a children's brainwashing series. It still remains up there with the other annoying kids shows such as Dora the Explorer, Barney & Friends, The Wiggles, and Sesame Street. Description Blue's Clues is mainly about a drunk cartoon dog named Blue the Dog and her man friend named Steve (or Joe). Steve (aka Joe) goes all over his house with his pet dog Blue the Dog and looks for clues together (a blue paw-print). The clues represent what Blue the Dog wants to do. There are 3 clues in the game, and when they find them all, they write them all down in a so-called Handy Dandy Notebook. When they write the clues down in the Handy Dandy Notebook, they draw pictures of the clues in a black crayon and sit down in a so-called Thinking Chair just to figure out what Blue the Dog wants to do. Anyway, Steve (or Joe) are terrible drawers when it comes to drawing a darn picture in the notebook. The puzzle could be anything random, and Steve (Joe) and Blue the Dog look for all the clues to find out the mystery of what Blue wants to do that day. Once they figure it out, they celebrate by doing what Blue requests for and the problem is solved. At the end of the show they sing a "So Long" song to celebrate what they did today. Then they say goodbye for now and the credits roll. History Origin of Blue's Clues (1988-1992) In mid-1988, Drew Pickles and Barney the Dinosaur thought of an idea for a children's TV series on Nick Jr called Blue's Clues. The show was supposed to be about a dog named Blue the Dog who finds clues with a young man named Steve. Originally, Blue the Dog was supposed to be a boy, according to Drew Pickles. But he was changed to a girl by Barney the Dinosaur, because Barney wanted to make Blue the Dog gay. But Drew Pickles originally wanted Blue to be a boy because he disagreed with Barney on making Blue a girl. In 1989, Drew Pickles thought of the show as a "great idea" for public television, so he and Barney went to Nick Jr in 1990 for a children's TV series about a gay blue dog named Blue the Dog who goes all over the house to find clues. Barney explained to the developers that they wanted Blue the Dog to be a girl instead of a boy. Drew Pickles explained to Nick Jr that it was supposed to be a little kids show. However, Nick Jr refused to take the deal for the show. In 1991, Drew Pickles decided to make it more childish than before, and to add secret messages behind the "cute puppet stage of Blue's Clues". Eventually, Nick Jr accepted the idea by Drew Pickles and Barney the Dinosaur to make a children's show about a gay gangster dog named Blue the Dog. Development of Blue's Clues (1992-1996) In February 1992, Nick Jr announced the show "Blue's Clues" would premiere on the channel by 1996. In August 1992, Drew Pickles and Barney wanted Blue to have a friend, so they added a crazy young man named Steve. Originally, Drew Pickles wanted Blue the Dog to have a father by adding a father dog character to the show, but Barney decided to make Steve the father of Blue the Dog. Drew Pickles also wanted Blue the Dog to have a friend, so he decided to give her another talking dog named Magenta the Dog. However, Magenta the Dog was originally going to be a boy dog, but Barney thought that this would confuse the viewers, so he changed Magenta the Dog to a girl. But Drew Pickles disagreed with Barney because he thought that magenta was a girls color, and because he wanted Blue the Dog to eventually get married. However, Barney wanted Magenta to be a girl because he wanted to make Magenta the Dog gay, plus he also wanted to make the color magenta appeal to both boys and girls, as well as the color blue appeal to both girls and boys. But Drew Pickles had disagreed with Barney until May 1993, when Barney explained to him that he did this to make the show gay. Drew had explained to Barney that this was supposed to be a kids show, but by July 1993, he finally agreed with him considering that he liked things that were gay. In August 1993, other characters were added by Drew Pickles such as Mailbox, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Slippery Soap, Cinnamon, and others. In 1994, Drew Pickles and Barney told Nick Jr about the new show. In July 1994, Nick Jr announced to Drew Pickles and Barney that the show would premiere in 1996. In 1995, Nick Jr began filming the pilot episode of Blue's Clues, called "Blue Prints". In August 1995, the first episode of Blue's Clues, called "Snack Time" began filming and production. It was about the new host named Steve who plays a game called Blue's Clues (game) with a blue dog named Blue the Dog. Blue's Clues on TV (1996-2004) See also: Blue's Clues (game) On September 8, 1996, the TV show Blue's Clues began production on Nick Jr. It was about Steve (or Joe) and Blue the Dog who look all around the house for clues together. The first episode was called "Snack Time". In the episode, Steve asks Blue the Dog what she wants to do today, and Blue shows out her paw prints and plays Blue's Clues (game) with Steve to find out what Blue wants for snack time. The three clues in the game include a cup, a straw, and a cow to make a glass of milk for Blue's snack. When they find all 3 clues, Steve sits down in his Thinking Chair and figures out what the clues represent for what Blue wants today. When Steve figures out the puzzle, he asks Blue if she wants a glass of milk for snack, and the problem is solved, so Steve gives Blue the Dog a glass of milk and they sing "So Long" for now, and the credits roll. In late 1996, a few more episodes of Blue's Clues premiered . In 1997, Blue's Clues premiered . Coming Soon. Blue's Room (2004-2007) Coming Soon. Blue's Clues on Drugs (2007-2013) Coming Soon. Blue's Clues today (2013-present) Coming Soon. Legends Coming Soon. Trivia *'Blue's Clues' is on Nick Jr. *Blue the Dog is a girl. *All Blue the Dog says is "Pow-pow, Pow-pow". She doesn't say anything else. *The host Steve from Blue's Clues went to college in one of the episodes, but he was over 30 years old by then. *There were 2 different hosts of the show Blue's Clues. *The host Joe from the show replaced Steve in 2002, (when Steve was treated for a medical disorder). *Blue the Dog looks like a boy, because "blue" is a color popular with boys. *Blue the Dog is probably a transgender. * In popular culture * Blue's Clues had a parody reference in The Fairly OddParents as "Clint's Hints". Blue the Dog was named Clint in the episode, and Steve (or Joe) was named Jeff. * References Coming Soon See also *The Wiggles *Dora the Explorer *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Sesame Street *Elmo *Caillou *Barney the Dinosaur *Barney & Friends *Rugrats *Drew Pickles *Blue's Clues (game) *Blue the Dog *Magenta the Dog * The End © 2015 Iannielli Legend Wiki.